school_dazefandomcom-20200214-history
Meowth
This Meowth is a Normal-type Pokémon who is a member of Team Rocket that travels with James and Jessie, serving as one of the main antagonists of the anime series. It seems like he is the only non-Legendary Pokémon in the anime that is capable of speaking human language without using telepathy. He regularly helps Jessie and James (and sometimes Ash and co.) to translate Pokémon language and is revealed to be the one responsible for building the machines that Team Rocket uses. He serves as one of the major antagonists of the Pokemon anime and the Pokemon/School Daze crossover trilogy. Appearance Meowth is a small bipedal feline Pokémon. He has two white whiskers on each side of his oval-shaped face and two hairs sticking up on either side of the coin-like gem on his forehead, and highly resembles a cat. Meowth's tail and feet are cream-colored like the rest of him, but they are brown at the end.He has small paw pads on the undersides of his heels and toes. It is much like a Maneki Neko, a toy of Japanese descent known for bobbing its arm and hand up and down. He normally doesn't wear clothes, but when he attends Fredford High School with Tom and co., he can be seen in 3 different outfits. In Franklin Expeditions, he wore a green t-shirt with blue overalls and a red backwards cap. In Heroes United, he wears a large, black baggy hoodie with the hood on and red laces. He doesn't wear a shirt or pants underneath it. He also wears a dark brown emo-style wig that covers his right eye and black, red, and gray sneakers. During Best Buddies Prom and Track Banquet, Meowth wore a brown fedora, black shades, a brown leather jacket over a black shirt and a white scarf, black leather pants, and black boots. In Senior Year, his new disguise is similar to his previous one, but in different colors: his wig is black with red tips, he now wears blue sneakers, and the color of his hoodie was changed from black to dark-grey. Personality Meowth fits in perfectly with his human comrades of Team Rocket as he is conniving, prideful, greedy, and mischievous. His ability to speak like a normal human only makes him equally outspoken. He sometimes views himself as the boss and the leader of the trio, reason being, he builds all the contraptions and thinks of all the plans, though he is rarely taken seriously (and like James, Meowth can be rather submissive to the domineering Jessie). For all his faults however, he is loyal to Jessie and James, and never lets a few fights get in his way of being friends with them. He thinks highly of their boss Giovanni, and dwells on becoming his "top cat" (having a disdain for his Persian as a result). Meowth is superb at lying, as he often tricks Ash and his friends to believe he is on their side. Pikachu is the only one who doubts Meowth's loyalty due to remembering his countless double crosses. Despite their rivalry, Meowth has arguably the most sociable moments with Pikachu, especially since they are often forced to team up for real. In some cases he laments they can easily be friends if not on opposite sides. As often as he likes to consider himself a dastardly villain, he is also often shown to be rather jaded and even philosophical at times. He often looks at the moon and laments his directions in life. Among the trio, Meowth tends to be the one who stands most on the facts rather than belief. Meowth frequently shows himself to be a rather amorous cat: in Kanto, before he met Jessie and James, he fell in love with a female Meowth named Meowzie, in Hoenn he fell in love with May's Skitty and in Sinnoh he fell in love with a female Glameow. In Unova he competed with Ash's Oshawott for both a male Purloin (that they believed to be female) and Meloetta despite she was the main target for Team Rocket's Operation Tempest in the BW series until in the episode Unova Survival Crisis!. Also, in the short "Eevee and Friends" he also shown attraction for Espeon, Glaceon and Leafeon. His pursuits for Meowzie in particular chained off his ambitions to learn to speak and act human-like and ultimately his employment within Team Rocket. Meowth sparsely battles, he explains learning to walk and talk came at the expense of his battle abilities (he claims he permanently lost the ability to use Pay Day in particular). As such, most instances he is forced to fight prove pitiful. On rare occasions however, when passionate or incensed enough, Meowth can be very formidable in battle. He has also proven quite able as a performer as well, helping Jessie win several contests and showcases. More commonly, Meowth acts as a translator for Team Rocket and sometimes Ash and his friends, translating what other Pokémon are saying. Meowth has yet to evolve. He often expresses a contempt for his evolved form, Persian. He is in fact jealous of Giovanni's Persian and has a desire to fill in for it as the boss's "top cat". Biography Simpsons Guy 4 Him, James, and Jessie spent this series following Ash and co. around Springfield and trying to steal Pikachu. At the end, they capture Pikachu and Stewie, only to be blasted off. Uncle Funtime: Thanksgiving Edition Meowth, along with his team and the Larssons trick a little boy into kidnapping Pikachu and turning him evil. However, this plan backfires as Ash wins him back after beating the boy in a game of Line-Up 4, Franklin Expeditions In this series, Him, along with James and Jessie steal Pikachu during a Luau. During an epic balloon chase, a thunderbolt hits their balloon and they crash-land into Franklin. They eventually find him at Tom's House, and After Ash and co. return from Alex's doctor's appointment, Team Rocket is sent flying with Pikachu's thunderbolt. During their time in Franklin, the trio follows Ash and his friends around and pulled some evil stunts, such as forcing Brian to electrocute his family and Meowth pretending to be nice while staying with Dora and Diego. This got them arrested. In prison, they met Trent and Willy. After "Breaking the Warp", the trio begins to hang out with the twerps. During this time, Meowth forms a gay relationship with Pikachu. Later on, they work with Team Eclipse and kidnap Tess. She is rescued by Ash and co. and Team Rocket is sent blasting off. Uncle Funtime 4 In Uncle Funtime 4, Team Rocket spies on the twerps, only to get caught almost instantly. They end up playing a game of Truth or Dare, doing tons of weird stuff, like Jessie kissing Meowth's butt, Dancing, serving drinks, etc. Eventually, they once again steal Pikachu and drop him off at Tom's House, where Ash and co. are reunited with Alex. In the next episode, they help Plankton steal the Krabby Patty Secret Formula and take over the Krusty Krab, but they are stopped by none other than Ash and co. They spend the next few days either following the twerps and playing Truth or Dare. Unfortunately for them, Giovanni found out and confronted them about it. As punishment, he makes Cassidy and Butch mentor them. He then assigns them to raid New York City of all it's riches. During the trip, they successfully manage to steal all of New York City's valuables, and get promoted. However, after their plans of capturing and killing Patrick Star were foiled by Ash and co, they are demoted back to being agents. Season 28 In "Weekend at Gammy's", they follow Ash and Gary to Hingham. In the car, While Ash is catching up with Tom and co., Team Rocket is hiding in a bag, but Allison catches them instantly. Giovanni then calls and temporarily fires the trio, making them unable to capture Pikachu. They were forced to hang out with the twerps for the whole weekend. Unfortunately for Meowth, Pikachu was still gay for him, as he often hugged him, kissed him, tickled him, and touched him inappropriately. After the weekend ended, everyone parted ways. CC2: Anime Extravaganza In this series, Meowth, along with James and Jessie will return as the main antagonists. They basically follow Ash and co. around and wreck havoc for most of them. For Example, they try to trick Naruto and his friends into stealing Ash's Pikachu, and they even try to steal Chopper at one point. In one episode, Meowth once again falls in love with Pikachu, and the two would make out whenever they meet, much to the annoyance of the gang. Evevntually, they steal the Everfruit and try to kidnap Luffy and Chopper for their DNA, but that plan is foiled by Ash and co. Road to the Omniverse Meowth, along with James and Jessie, follow Ash to Ben 10,00's time machine in an effort to escape the zombies. They are unnoticed until they run into Boruto and Chopper, who have escaped unharmed as well. Meowth goes with Luffy to an alternate timeline to rescue Zoro, Nami, Usopp, and Sanji. Afterwards, he helps the gang take down Eon before parting ways. Heroes United Shortly after Ash and co. learn that Daisy was bitten, Team Rocket capture Pikachu. Ash can either rescue Pikachu or say goodbye to Daisy with Gary. If Ash stayed with Gary, Pikachu will escape Team Rocket on his own and be mad at Ash for not helping him. If he went to rescue Pikachu, Ash will have to fight Jessie and James, and find and defeat Meowth while on a date with Pikachu. Afterwards, the trio begins to follow our heroes around as they get to Franklin, and even went as far as posing as foreign exchange students at Tom’s school. When they begin their missions to rescue their friends and find the ingredients for Galactium, Team Rocket tries whatever they can to stop them from doing so, and eventually reform the Akatsuki clan with Tord, Sid, Itachi, and Sasuke. Together, they continuously wreak havoc for our heroes in order to prevent them from achieving their goals. They even summoned Bill Cipher and Baldi from the Null Void. Senior Year In the Senior Year series, Meowth, along with Jessie and James, often tried to steal Ash's Pikachu during his Skype Chats, but failed miserably. He later made his first physical appearance in the Season 50 episode "Let the Games Begin!", where he and his team, at the end of the episode, was revealed to have teamed up with the Larssons and kidnapped Chopper. An episode later, in "Deernapped!", They kidnapped Pikachu as well, only for Daisy to betray them later on and return Pikachu and Chopper to their rightful owners. They were also sent blasting off using Pikachu's thunderbolt. A Season Later, Team Rocket once again captures Pikachu and gives him a paralysis serum so he won't be able to escape. Despite this, Ash and co. were still able to save him. Team Rocket then teams up with the Larssons, and continue to wreak havoc amongst our heroes, from attempting to capture Pikachu to summoning Satanic Woodland critters. Prior to Winter Break, they attended Fredford High School with Tom and co., disguised as students. During the break, they continued on with their secret plan before it was foiled by our heroes. Trivia * Meowth, Gastly, and Slowking are currently the only Pokémon that can talk without using telepathy. * Team Rocket's Meowth represented his species in both of their "Who's That Pokemon?" appearances in the US dub. Curiously it took until Capacia Island UFO!, the 790th episode in the series for them to appear in the US segment. * Meowth is among the few characters in the anime to repeatedly break the fourth wall, a tendency that is shared with Jessie and James. * It has been revealed that Meowth is still a wild Pokémon as Pokéballs are able to grab him, however he has broken free from all trainers' attempts to catch him. * Throughout his entire run in the series, Meowth has won only six battles he's participated in alone. * The first time that he said Ash's name was in The Beartic Mountain Feud! when he was translating Pikachu (which incidentally was also the last episode where Meowth was fully banded with Ash and his friends). * A trend Meowth had in the anime was that would fall for female cat-like Pokémon; in Kanto, before he met Jessie and James, he was in love with a female Meowth named Meowzie. In Hoenn he fell for May's Skitty, in Sinnoh he fell for a Glameow, in Unova he and Oshawott fell for a Purrloin, until it was revealed to be male and later fell for a Leafeon and a Glaceon. ** And later on he falls in love with a Lopunny and "a very cute" Gardevoir, which both turned out to be illusions conjured up by Gastly and its evolved forms after Meowth looked into Mimikkyu's costume in the Sun and Moon Series. * Meowth doesn't seem to know much about type matchup, as in Gotta Catch Ya Later, he tried to attack a bunch of Haunter with Fury Swipes, which would have no effect, and then, was scared by Night Shade, which would not affect him as a Normal type. * In contrast to the ever-present running gag of Ash's Pikachu electric shocking him and his team since their first appearance, it took until A Frenzied Factory Fiasco (876 episodes after his first appearance) for Meowth himself to land a single attack on Pikachu (Fury Swipes in that instance). * Despite Meowth's constant feud with Ash's Pikachu, the two are shown to have some traits in common; ** Both hate being confined in Poké Balls, though in Meowth's case who is still a wild Pokémon refuses to be captured and be contained in one. ** Both have refused to evolve, though Pikachu refusing to evolve into Raichu is just so he can prove that he is powerful enough without evolving. While Meowth simply dislikes Persian due to a stigma that he has developed upon constant gags of him being rejected in favor of one and is shown to have a strong hatred and jealously towards Giovanni's Persian. Gallery Omniverse Meowth.png Meowth (anime DP).png Dora, Diego, and Meowth.png Reference TBA Category:Antagonists